Suicide
by Elixier Navasuki
Summary: ; ; um...Title Explains it. Natalya can't stand being the 'cause' of her family's death. Stan can't stand people leaving him. I apologize for not uploading more of my other story ;w; It will be done as soon as I find the notebook I originally wrote it in.


**Elixier**- I don't own any of this, it would be kickin' if I did, I guess this isn't all that popular though, That's alright, I think I really only wrote this out of extreme writers block that I wanted to kill... .

**Natalya and Stan's Suicide (South Park)**

Natalya Arlovskaya. That's her. She moved to South Park after the death of her family. She can barely speak anymore because she has used her voice so little. Stan Marsh. That was the boy of the family that had adopted her. They were both in ninth grade. "Stan…" His mother said staring at her son as he refused to say a word to the girl that he barely knew. "Stan." She said more forcefully.

"It's alright." Natalya said in a quiet voice that could have been easily missed. "I understand." She did. And it hurt. Not even her foster brother liked her. Her real brother had commit suicide a year ago to the date, and that was when she was brought into the family. She climbed the stairs, and went to her room; it was right next to Stan's. She put her back to the wall and whispered something only she would understand. Something that would always linger in the air forever; she stared at a picture on her desk that held her laptop.

It was a picture of three young children, the same scarf as the young boy in the middle was wrapped around all of their necks. Natalya was pressed up against the boy very close on his right and the other, older girl was on the boy's other side. Natalya wasn't smiling, and now she wished she had. She wished she was better to her brother and sister, she wished that she wasn't the cause of her family's deaths. She truly loved them, but it was so hard for her to express her emotions like a normal person. And thus, she was done with life.

She stared at the picture and a tear slipped down her face. When she came into the family that adopted her, she had decided to start to turn her life around. She was a bit nicer to everyone, and tried her best to treat Stan as her actual brother. She was brought into the family after Stan's older sister had decided to leave the house forever. Natalya turned her head away from the picture and dried her eyes. This wasn't how she wanted everything to go! She just wanted her brother to love her the way she loved him, she should have seen that he never would, that he only wanted her to be his sister.

She should have seen this coming. But she didn't. And she led to everyone's death. By now she was crying freely but silently. She made her way over to a drawer in her desk and fished out a knife. It was something that one of her brother's sort of friends gave her. She couldn't remember the boy's name anymore though. They had been back when they were in Canada for a month long vacation. She made her way back to her bed, the blade in hand. She put it to her wrist and her door opened a bit.

She could just end everything, and nobody would care. Not Stan. Not Stan's mother. Not Stan's father. Not that boy he always hung out with. Not that depressed kid that liked orange. Nobody would care. Not even her. Maybe she'll be a spirit, and she'll see her older brother and sister. And she'll apologize and actually act like a sister to them. She lifted up the sleeve to her long dress not caring about the boy standing in shock at her door. She had scars all the way up her arm. Old and new; but nobody ever cared enough to see how much she was hurting.

"Natalya…" Stan mumbled from the door quickly making his way over to the girl before she could cut the underside of her wrist. He grabbed the knife from her and held it away. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked lowly.

"Nothing." she responded in a low cold voice. Much like she had when her brother was alive; she couldn't be attached to anyone else. She had been prepared for someone to try and stop her though and pulled out a gun from underneath her dress.

_Bang._

The sickening sound reached Stan's ears and left a ringing there as Natalya fell onto the bed. Blood splattered everywhere. Natalya just killed herself… Stan just stared at her for a moment. He hadn't known her to well, but everyone in his life seemed to just be going farther away from him or leaving. And he was done with it. He put the knife Natalya had before to his own wrist and pulled it across. Blood trickled from the wound and it didn't take long for him to fall to the ground with a small thud, just waiting for death to take him away.

[Next Day at Kyle's]

Kyle was watching the news with his mother, due to being rather bored since Stan and Natalya weren't answering their phones. _"And in other news, two kids commit suicide last night. They are identified as Natalya Arlovskaya, and Stan Marsh."_ A picture of each of them flashed on the screen and Kyle's eyes went wide.

"What…?" he asked himself in a low voice. Part of him understood the reasoning behind both, but the other part of him didn't want to believe it was true. He closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. They were both going to be at school on Monday…like they always were…


End file.
